The present invention resides in a method and device for diluting concentrated chemicals into a receptacle.
Conventionally, dilute chemicals are shipped in large drums, for example, either 30, 35 or 55 gallon drums. The principal component in said drums is the water diluent, with the chemical or chemicals representing a small portion of the contents of the drum. Therefore, shipment of these large drums represents a considerable expense and inconvenience in view of the inordinate size of the drums and the heavy contents which are expensive to ship.
Alternatively, one can mix chemicals and dilute same to the desired concentration at the desired site. However, this requires accurate and careful measurement in order to insure the desired concentration in the final product.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a method and device which enables one to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a method and device for diluting concentrated chemicals into a receptacle.
It is a particular object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantage of having to ship large drums of dilute solutions, which shipment is costly and expensive and inconvenient.
It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide a method and device as aforesaid which is safe, convenient and easy to use and provides considerable economies to the user.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.